


Remember me Tonight

by amistad1014



Category: SB19
Genre: #SeKen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25017214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amistad1014/pseuds/amistad1014
Summary: "Remember Me Tonight"A SeKen AU, short sequel to "14th"Ken keeps thinking that every 14th of the month is Paulo's birthday. Will Ken ever heal? Or forget about everything?
Relationships: #SeKen - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Remember me Tonight

Ken excitedly went out of the shower when he heard Paulo's footsteps in the kitchen.

"Good evening hun, kamusta work?" Ken asked Paulo but the other isn't in the mood for talking. 

"Ken di ba sabi ko sayo may dinner event ang faculty? Bat andami mong nilutong pagkain?"

"I'm sorry di ko yata nabasa chat mo"

Paulo looked for something from the cupboard but he couldn't find it. "Yung paper towel inubos mo na naman? Kahapon ko lang binili yun" He sighed at the sight of their filthy kitchen.

"Ah kasi wala akong mahanap na basahan kanina"

"Nasa terrace nakasampay" He frowned in frustration. They've been living together for almost a year but he's having a hard time adjusting. "Yung madumi mong damit baka iniwan mo na naman sa CR"

Ken quickly went back to the bathroom to get his laundry out. 

"Sabi ko na eh, akin na"  
Paulo brought Ken's soiled clothes to the washing area just outside the kitchen and made a mental note to wash them the next day. He went back inside through the backdoor and was surprised, and worried at the same time.

"Happy birthday Honey!"

"Ken! Sa'n galing ang cake?"

Ken proudly smiled. "I tried to bake, nilagay ko muna sa fridge. Sorry ha nagkalat ako sa kitchen. Madami rin akong niluto kala ko kasi dito ka pa din magdidinner-"

"Ken.."He couldn't help but interrrupt Ken. Tears are forming around his eyes as different waves of emotions filled him. "Love, di ko birthday" 

He suddenly felt scared for Ken, for what he still forgets sometimes.  
"What else will you forget Love?" He quietly asked himself. Thinking of Ken forgetting about him again made his heart ache so much.

"Shit!" Ken put the cake on the table, looking dissapointed. His eyebrows furrowed and looked at Paulo with those apologetic eyes. " I'm sorry Hun"  
He ran his fingers through his hair as he feels a little pain in the head.

He worriedly walked towards Ken.  
"Ken, wait masakit ba ulo mo?" He gently touched his face" I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were preparing for a dinner, sana sinabi mo sa kin para maremind kita"

"Pa'nong remind eh gusto ko nga sanang isurprise ka. Shit!"

"Hey love, relax! it's ok" He tried to calm Ken by caressing his back. 

Ken took a deep breath trying to relax. "I'm sorry Pau, nakalimutan ko na naman"

"It's ok Ken, It's August 14, birthday ko na rin naman next month"

"Pero did I ruin your day? Pagod ka na nga sa work, nagkalat pa ko dito sa kitchen, nagsayang pa ko ng pagkain."

Paulo felt guilty. He got mad with the little things all because Ken wanted to surprise him on his "birthday"

"Love, pwede naman tayong mag celebrate"  
He took a spoonful of the cake and ate it, teasingly allowing the creamy white icing to spread on the sides of his mouth. "Hmm, ang sarap Love, pwede na"

Ken was turned on with the sight, Paulo looks beautiful and tempting. He moved closer to Paulo and licked the icing off his lips. The sweet taste of cream and sugar is nothing compared to how Paulo's soft lips tasted.

Paulo saw that coming and he even waited for it, but the way Ken licked his lips makes him want for more. He leaned closer to Ken and slid the tip of his tongue directly into Ken's parted lips. 

Ken closed his eyes to enjoy the warmth of Paulo's tongue and lips against his. He looked for something to lean on as he becomes weak in the knees, and found the edge of the table.

Paulo planted small bites on Ken's luscious lips as his kisses went down to the crook of his lover's neck. His hand roamed in the inside of Ken's shirt and feels the warmth of his abs and chest. 

Ken felt Paulo struggling so he pulled his shirt up, removing the obstacle. 

Paulo stopped for a moment and let his eyes feast on the sexiness of Ken's abs, up to his well-defined collarbone.  
"Love, you're amazing" Paulo whispered, his eyes sparkle in so much admiration.

"I know hun, and this is all for you"

Ken finally found his strength and settled on the chair, letting Paulo sat on his lap. They kissed again, deeper and wetter this time, sending hot quivers in their spine. They both could feel their burning arousal waiting to be addressed.

Paulo wants to do more, he wants Ken to feel his love. He wants Ken to think about only him tonight, and remember this night. To remember every night they spend together because tomorrow is something he couldn't predict. Tomorrow is something he is always scared of.

He nipped at Ken's neck, biting softly at the curve of his shoulder, trailing hot, openmouthed kisses downwards. Paulo is drowning in Ken's afterbath scent and smooth skin.

Ken let out a soft moan as his lover's hand travel down his V-line and inside his pants, caressing and pumping his length. Ken gasped in anticipation as Paulo knelt down to take him in.

"Hun wait c-can you still do this? Alam ko pagod ka" he managed to ask but he didn't want Paulo to stop. 

"Of course Love, I can always do this"

Ken slowly tilted his head back in pleasure as Paulo took his whole length into his warm mouth. He looked for Paulo's hand and kissed them, carefully and lovingly nibbling and sucking each finger. He will never forget how Paulo makes him feel loved and wanted. Ken loves him so much he could forget about anything and anyone, but not Paulo.

He found his rythm as Ken moans in pleasure and bliss. He could feel his own hard-on, but no, not yet. He wants to give this moment to his Love.

"Hun, don't stop please" Ken cried desperately, feeling his peak. "Hun-" his toes curled inward, mouth hang wide open as he climaxed.

He quickly wiped the come off his face and mouth using Ken's shirt, the only nearest thing he could find. He stood up and met Ken's lips, sharing sweet love juices with each other. The kiss was hotter and more passionate. 

"I love you Pau..so much."

"I love you too Ken"  
They whispered in between kisses.

Ken's hands finally found the bulge in his lover's crotch, but Paulo stopped him.  
"Wait Love, shower muna ako"

"What?!" he asked in disbelief. He doesn't think Paulo could hold on any longer. "Hun, kaya mo pa?" But he remembered, Paulo doesn't want to be touched without taking a shower. 

"Hindi na, but I can work this out" 

"But I want you too, hun" he begged Paulo.

"Sige, sumunod ka na lang sa kin sa shower"

Ken felt like a kid following a jar of chocolates and candies as he excitedly entered the bathroom.

He pulled Paulo closer as the drops of cold water wet their skin. He planted small kisses on his thick eyebrows, down to his gorgeous eyes and rosy lips, and stayed there longer. He wanted to memorize the softness of Paulo's lips, the taste and warmth of his tongue, even the shape of his rough braces. 

Ken swallowed a lump in his throat as familiar feeling crept inside him. Little did he know, he is crying. He hid his tears in the drops of water so Paulo won't notice. Those were tears of so much love for this man he had forgotten for five years, but his heart remembered.

\-----------

Paulo woke up at the sound of Ken's cellphone ringing and vibrating on the side table. He read the name on the screen and turned to Ken, sleeping soundly beside him. 

"Love gising na, si Mav tumatawag" he whispered in his ear. 

"Hmm? Sino?" Ken moaned. 

Paulo smiled at what he heard, Ken's bedroom voice always turns him on.  
"Si Mav nga tumatawag, alam ko may fieldwork kayo ngayon" 

"Ha?" Ken looks so confused. " Hun, sinong Mav?"


End file.
